Con tu alma me abriste los ojos
by kizuna-miso
Summary: una misión muy simple , ser un humano normal y buscar al humano con alto reiatsu , el no se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que traería buscarla mal summary
1. hoy, sabia que te conoceria

Pensamientos  
>-diálogo-<br>Gracias por escogerlo ;D que lo disfrutes  
>Obviamente ningún personaje de bleach me pertenecen, son propiedad de tite kubo-sama y solo el oc es de mi propia propiedad<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>El mundo humano<span>_

Un chico peliblanco se sienta en su futon , bosteza

_Esto se supone q es ser un humano normal_

Mira por la ventana en un punto perdido en el cielo y las nubes

_Así que esta es mi misión , actuar como un estúpido humano, durante 1 meses_

Estiro sus brazos hacia el techo de la habitación

_En vez de preocuparme de mi propio escuadrón , tengo que quedarme aquí_

Se levantó de la cama y con pesados pasos se encaminó a la ducha , se desvistió y luego se metió en ella para dejar caer el agua sobre sí

_Todo es culpa de ukitake… "debe experimentar como otros adolescentes la vida normal" por eso mandemosle el trabajo sucio que es…Karakura_  
><em>Este lugar… no tiene nada de especial, ninguna cosa q de verdad me llame la atención<em>

Salió de la ducha y camino hasta la habitación con una toalla envuelta en su torso, se vistió y tomó alguna de sus cosas y salio

_Esta cosa que llaman…universidad_  
><em>Es extraña… aparte estudio algo muy simple en sí… algo que aprendí con matsumoto<em>  
><em><span>Leyes<span>_  
><em>Las leyes de los humanos… son muy simples… no llaman en lo absoluto la atención, son demasiado simples y los castigos demasiados ligeros<em>  
><em>Si alguien en mi escuadrón rompe una regla enseguida lo castigó con trabajo y entrenamiento… pero estas leyes... de tenerlos en una cárcel unos años… no me parece nada<em>

Camino hacia su sala, el maestro no estaba, maldijo por lo bajo, siguió caminando por la universidad, todo era grande y espacioso, lleno de árboles, se acercó a una máquina expendedora, tomo un jugo y se sentó bajo un árbol

_Primavera eh… empieza a hacer calor y odio eso_

Miro hacia un costado y encontró un pequeño librito tenía tapa roja y no tenía nada escrito afuera

_Un libro...¿Quién lo habrá perdido?... quizás, si lo leo sabre de quien es… o de q se trata… ¿quizás deba dejarlo ahí?_  
><em>Lo abrió lentamente…había varias receta de pasteles junto con imágenes pegadas en las páginas, luego había más recetas de otras comidas de diferentes países<em>

-que extraño…  
>-Oé!-le llamo una voz delante de él –dame mi libro… e-es privado -sonrojada se lo quitó, luego se sentó y bajó la cabeza- a-rigato<br>-no es nada – se volteo – yo solo lo encontré aquí  
>-me llamo mizore, itsuka mizore<p>

La chica traía una chaqueta de color negra, una falda roja con medias oscuras junto con bailarinas rojas, en su cuello una bufanda larga de color blanco y el cabello largo de negro, reluciendo unos enormes orbes rojos

-hitsugaya toshiro… quieres algo mas  
>-mmm... ¡ya lo recuerdo!<p>

De una bolsa que traía tomo una caja, la abrió lentamente y sacó un cupcake con crema turquesa sobre él y chispas de color blanco, y se lo extendió

-tengo un sexto sentido para algunas cosas –sonríe-tómalo, presentí que se lo daría a alguien como tu  
>-¿por qué le das pasteles a un extraño?-dijo antes de comerlo de un par de bocados<br>-no eres un extraño, te llamas toshiro, estudias aquí, te gusta la sandia –apunta la botella de jugo vacía junto a él, y creo que estudiara leyes, pero eres nuevo ¿no?... recién empecé a verle hace dos semanas, tomas la misma ruta que yo al venir a clases, vivo a solo dos edificios del tuyo  
>-y eso… ¿solo lo supiste con verme?<br>-supongo… ¿porque?  
>-nada, olvídalo… estudias gastronomia<br>-sip, al otro lado de la universidad donde están las carreras técnicas… ¿de donde eras antes?  
>-yo…esto...<br>-no olvídalo, toshiro… no es necesario que me diga  
>-¿tu maestro?<br>-no tengo clases hasta después del receso ¿y tu?  
>-mi estupido profesor no vino, así que tendré q esperar<br>-hablas como si tuvieras poco tiempo, aún eres joven, toshiro  
>-eso crees tu… no me conoces<br>-quizás podría hacerlo ¿no te parece?  
>-de que hablas, niña<br>-seamos amigos –le extiende su mano- tienes cara de q no tienes muchos amigos, que eres como un hielo  
>-no creo que debamos ser amigos, ya que debo irme en un mes<br>-no importa –sonríe-¡vamos! Nunca pensaste q una decisión cambiará todo ¿Qué tal si es esta?  
>-buenos argumentos, porque no estudias leyes y yo me quedo en una cocina a medir<br>- no solo es medir –le extiende más la mano-vamos vamos… nunca he tenido un amigo ¿quieres ser el primero?  
>-nunca…-le da la mano-esta bien, niñita<br>-me llamo mizore, mi-zo-re  
>-de acuerdo ¿yahora qué?<br>-somos amigos-sonreí  
>-¿y que más?<br>-quieres comer algo, aún falta una hora ¿quieres tomar café?  
>-¿café?<br>-¿lo has probado antes?  
>-creo q no… solía tomar te verde<br>-té verde-sonríe –a mi me encanta  
>-¿que es el café?<br>-parece que nunca haz vivido en el mundo humano  
>-claro que soy humano, niñita tonta-se levanta-vamos quiero probar esa cosa a la que llamas café<p>

_Esta niña… tiene algo en los ojos , no se bien lo que es , pero me llama mucho la atención … además , quizás esta es la chica que menciono urahara , la del alto reiatsu… bueno si lo tiene , mucho en realidad , quizás por eso no se le acerca nadie , su reiatsu debe espantar a la gente normal , por eso se acerco a mi , vio que a mi no me hace nada_

Caminaron hasta un café cercano a la universidad, ella ordenó dos café para ambos, llegaron dos cappuccino ambos con chocolate encima en forma de corazón

-arigato-dijo la chica con una sonrisa  
>-¿porque tiene un corazón encima?<br>-es un cappuccino, es italiano, y usualmente aquí le ponen corazones encima con chocolate  
>-esto es café<br>-bueno, si, tiene leche también pero si quieres te pido uno solo  
>-no no, lo probare<br>-espera, primero ve su aroma

El chico se acerco lentamente a el café y percibió su olor atrayente

-me dejo sin palabras  
>-¿en serio?-río –me alegra, ahora pruébalo y cierra los ojos y siente su sabor<p>

Siguió las instrucciones de la chica, y aquel líquido caliente recorrió su boca, este sonrío aún con la taza en sus labios para esconderla de ella

-¿te ha gustado?-preguntó ella cuando el chico se separó de la taza  
>-no esta mal<br>-¡que alegría! Te ha gustado!  
>-dije que no estaba mal, no que me había gustado<br>-te ha gustado –sonríe – mira, sólo a los que le gusta el café les queda sobre el labio –le extiende una servilleta  
>-baka-la toma y se limpia- no tiene nada que ver<br>-claro que sí ¿a ver? ¿Quien es la que estudia cocina aquí?  
>-tu<br>-genial –sonríe- come otro cupcake-le da otro- de la misma manera que el café  
>-de acuerdo<p>

Cerró los ojos y le dio una mordida al pastel que traía en su mano saboreando aquel cupcake de chocolate, volvió a morderlo… así hasta acabarlo todo, la chica le sonrío dulcemente

-¿te gusto?-pregunto con una risita  
>-¿tienes otro?<br>-claro que sí… hice muchos antes de salir de mi casa  
>-¿por q saliste temprano si no tenías clase?<br>-ya te lo dije, es solo un presentimiento que tuve  
>-¿y los vendes?<br>-no, es q nadie se me acerca, por eso no he vendido nada de lo mío  
>-¿porque nadie?<br>-no lo se, todos me llaman fenómeno…quizás sean mis ojos  
>-tenemos mucho en común, cuando era pequeño solía pasarme lo mismo, pero cuando entre a la academia y … crecí de a poco me hice amigos<br>-¿a que academia?  
>-en otro lugar, otro…<br>-se que un día me dirás  
>-como tu quieras niña<br>-bueno –saca la cajita y se la entrega –sigue comiendo por favor  
>-¿tú no comerás?<br>-no me gusta comer mis cosas  
>- no te entiendo mujer<br>-no me llames mujer, soy una niña y me llamó mi-zo-re  
>-de acuerdo, niñita<br>-no soy una niñata ¡enano!  
>-no me llames enano, niñita<p>

La chica enojada toma un pastel y le embarra la cara con glaseado

-¡baka!-río  
>-baka-la embarro con el cupcake que tenía en la mano – niñata -ríe un poco<p>

Ella siguió riendo y el medio sonrío, ambos se limpiaron para luego mirarse a los ojos

_Creo que ser humano no es tan malo como creí_


	2. tango no sekku primera parte

Como siempre los personajes de bleach no son de mi propiedad , son del super maestro tite kubo, solo el oc es de mi propiedad , disfruten en segundo capítulo

Pensamientos

-Diálogo-

Tango no sekku

El chico miró por su ventana a la gente poner las carpas en las casas, eran las 8 de la mañana de un 5 de mayo… el día del niño en Japón

¿el día del niño?... por qué celebran a los niños en este mundo?

Sonó su teléfono

-hollow… -lo miró y salió de su gigai –nunca tendré un día en paz ¿cierto?

Era un simple hollow nada grande, lo derrotó en cosa de segundos… se quedó mirando el cielo desde un árbol

-¿qué estará haciendo esa niña?-preguntó en voz baja

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a buscar su reiatsu… aquel reiatsu extraño

Creo que debería hablar con urahara del reiatsu de la niña… es demasiado extraño, lo controla… ¿pero como?...con qué objetivo… acaso sabe de la existencia de ellos… ¿o es solo una coincidencia?... quizás me ha visto como shinigami y por eso se acerco a mi… o quizás noto mi reiatsu y por eso se acerco a mi por que somos relativamente iguales, quizás solo se siente sola… debería hacer algo por ella, ella me ha enseñado mucho

Saltó por los tejado siguiendo el reiatsu de la chica que resplandecía entre los otros reiatsu, que eran pequeños, este era, como decía la chica brillante como girasol

Vio unos departamentos de color mantequilla con detalles en ladrillos, que estaba totalmente abandonado, todas las casa vacías excepto una del segundo piso

Su reiatsu a alejado a los demás de ella… igual como lo hicieron conmigo… su reiatsu en la noche es tan irregular que intimida a los demás, con razón se siente sola

Encontró la puerta sin seguro, la abrió lentamente para no hacer ruido, luego camino por el pequeño departamento, tenía una pequeña sala de estar, con un sofá, un televisor y dos altos estantes llenos de libros de cocina, luego una cocina, con una pequeña mesa cuadrada con solo dos sillas, tenia de todo en su cocina … llena de utensilios que seguramente ocupaba diario, luego siguió con el cuarto , donde emanaba ese reiatsu tan especial de ella, entró despacio y luego con un rápido movimiento llegó junto a ella , la ventana estaba junto a ella y hacía resplandecer aquella piel un poco más oscura que la de él, luego de contemplarla unos minutos miró hacia su habitación, era pequeña de color rosa pastel, su cama junto a una ventan algo grande, una pequeña mesa de noche de color negro y frente a la cama un armario de color blanco , con detalles , parecía antiguo, cerró los ojos para sentir el reiatsu de la chica

¡Dos reiatsu!

Miró rápidamente el armario, de donde emanaba el reiatsu, colgados en el armario había varios vestidos y abrigos, uniformes de cocina y cosas por el estilo, cerró los ojos para buscar de nuevo el reiatsu, seguía ahí, movió lentamente la ropa hacia un lado y hay escondida estaba la fuente de aquella energía

-una zampakutoh…-susurro

La miro detenidamente tenía la guarda con mariposas, el mango era negro con detalles rojos su vaina era del más profundo negro y emana un reiatsu igual que el de la chica

¿Porque esta niña tiene esto?

Escucho a la chica removerse y salió rápido del lugar, al estar afuera, fuera del alcance de la chica , suspiro

¿Sabrá ella sobre los shinigami? ¿Sabrá que yo soy uno? ¿Sabrá sobre todo esto?... necesito saberlo, necesito saber más…

Volvió a su departamento y entró en su gigai, tomó su teléfono y marcó unos números

-…

- hummm...-dijo con un tic en la frente

-…

- contéstame niñata-

-hummm… ¿moshi moshi?-dijo con voz adormilada

-baka, al fin me contestas-dijo molesto

-¿Quién es?-preguntó con un bostezo

-cómo que "¿Quién es?"-dijo tratando de imitar su voz de adormilada

-maldición, solo dime quien es

-soy el único que te llama, idiota

-¿toshiro?-

- es hitsugaya para ti

-¿Qué quieres, pequeño to-shi-ro?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-es 5 de mayo

-¿Por qué la gente pone en los tejados carpas?

-hoy es el día del niño

-explicamelo

-ven a mi casa, haremos algo

-de acuerdo

-bye bye-dijo feliz

Corto sin decir nada más para luego suspirar largamente, tomo algo de dinero y salió de su departamento al sentido contrario al de la chica, a la tienda de urahara

-¿hay algo que te allá traído aquí, hitsugaya-taicho?

-tengo una duda

-dímela, quizás pueda ayudarte

-una humana, puede poseer una zampakutoh sin ser shinigami… ¿o poseer una sin tener sangre pura?

-la verdad hitsugaya-taicho, no entiendo a qué va la pregunta

-conozco a una humana, que tiene alto reiatsu, lo tiene suprimido

-¿una humana con el reiatsu suprimido?

-no se como aprendió a suprimirlo, además encontré una zampakutoh, entre sus cosas, tiene su energía

-entiendo… ¿es ella a la que te mandaron a investigar?

-no estoy seguro, pero ella me intriga mucho, como es posible que solo una humana tenga una zanpakutoh?

-deberías seguir investigando, si puedes traerla aquí, solo para investigarla un poco más seria grandioso

-creo que eso sería más difícil…

-tessai-san, podrias traer el collar de reiatsu

-hai-dijo antes de salir a buscarlo

-pues este artefacto me ayudara a sentir las ondas de su reiatsu

-¿tenías preparado esto?

-no exactamente, ¿conoces a kurosaki karin?

-la hermana pequeña de kurosaki, por desgracia si

-ella le he dado uno también al igual que a su gemela, para ver si son iguales a su hermano mayor

-entiendo… ¿entonces yo solo tengo que dárselo?

-así es

-esta bien

Antes de partir tomó el collar que estaba en una pequeña caja, y salió camino a la casa de la chica sumido en sus pensamientos

¿Debería darle el collar?... o pensara que soy extraño…hace casi dos horas que la llame para decirle que iba… quizás esté molesta

El chico miró hacia un costado y se detuvo, una pastelería, en su vitrina un pequeño pastel redondo , con flores anaranjadas , se la dieron en una pequeña caja ,lo tomó de la pequeña manijas de papel que tenía y siguió su camino hasta aquel departamento casi abandonado. Subió lentamente la escalera y toco el timbre, casi instantáneamente la chica salió y dio un salto hacia el

-baka!

-o-o-Oé-dijo sonrojado-¡¿q-q-que te pasa?!

-¡tonto!-le mira-m-me tenias preocupada!

-cálmate niña, fui a comprarte algo

-¿q-q-que?-le mira sorprendida-¿p-por qué?

-somos amigos ¿no? … los amigos suelen hacer eso

-supongo… arigato, pasa toshiro

Entraron al pequeño apartamento, la chica le guió hasta la cocina donde abrió la pequeña caja con aquel pastel con flores, cortó un trozo para cada uno y sirvió jugo para ambos de sandía, sentándose en su pequeña mesa

-¿a que se debe este pastel?

-¿Somos amigos no?

-Así es

-Se supone que es normal

-Creo que si

-Enséñame… ¿porque la gente pone carpas en sus tejados?

-Es 5 de mayo, el día del niño aquí

-¿y porque las carpas?

-Se ponen por cada niño en una casa, incluso a veces por cada niño varón

-Entiendo

-¿nunca te celebraron eso?

-No

-¡Entonces hoy haremos un día especial!-dijo con animo


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de bleach no son de mi propiedad, son del increíble tite kubo *-*, solo el oc es de mi propiedad, disfruten en la tercera parte de mi fic ~~~~

_Pensamientos_

_**Dialogo zampakutoh **_

-Dialogo-

_Esta niña quiere matarme_

El chico suspiro largamente al sentarse en otro juego del parque de diversiones

-¿como dijiste que se llamaba esto?

-rueda de la fortuna

-y que se supone que hace

-gira

-¬¬ baka

-me refiero a que… iremos arriba y veremos algo que quiero mostrarte

-de acuerdo –suspiro

_no se que ha sido mas molesto de todo el día , primero que ir al mercado, la acompañe y traje todas la bolsas que compro ,comimos fideos italianos que llamaba spaghetti con salsa boloñesa, luego que quería preparar helado de frambuesas, fue interesante, pero esta chica se estresa mucho, en fin igual salimos a comer helado, luego quiso ir al parque a los columpios … tuve que acompañarla , luego fuimos con unas niñas y ella empezó a hacer burbujas con ellas y yo la observe , casi una hora , luego llegaron uno idiotas que botaron las burbujas de las niñas, ella se enojo muchísimo y golpe a las dos personas como si fueran simples almohadas, como si fuera algo totalmente normal, tiene una increíble fuerza, aparte se movía con una increíble rapidez, luego se acerco a las niñas y se despidió, bajo la cabeza y me pidió disculpas por actuar así , solo suspire y le dije que era buena. Luego vinimos a este lugar, en un extraño juego de botar unas latas le gane un peluche de gato, ella hizo un extraño gesto de humanos, me beso la mejilla. Subimos a muchos juegos extraños hasta llegar aquí_

Subieron de apoco, la chica se afirmo de la camisa negra de el, prácticamente escondiéndose

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el serio

-m-m-me dan miedo las alturas

-¿por eso casi me sacaste la mano en ese tren pequeño?

-s-si

-por que subimos entonces, debimos hacer otra estupidez

-e-es que quiero mostrarte algo

-¿que cosa?

-e-e-espera

La chica se escondió aun mas en su camisa, el viento les mecía, eran las 6 y media de la tarde en Karakura

_¿Que se supone que haga ahora?_

**-amo-lo llamo su zampakutoh**

_¿Que quieres ahora?_

**-rodéela con los brazos **

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón hyorinmaru?_

**-claro que no, pero esta niña debe confiar en usted, será mejor q haga que confíe en usted**

_Tienes razón ¬¬, _

**-será mejor que se gane su confianza**

El chico, movió su brazo deslizándolo suavemente por su hombro en forma de abrazo, fue algo torpe, era el primer abrazo que daba en su vida, ella trato de abrazarle rodeando su torso, se acerco a su corazón lo mas cerca que pudo, aquel corazón de hielo latía rápido… y ella dejo salir una risita

_Por que late tan fuerte… ¿acaso es por que ella esta tan cerca?_

_**Creo que es eso**_

_¿Por que? … ¿acoso esta niña tiene algo en especial?_

_**No lo se, pero su calor es extraño**_

_Es diferente _

_**Es… agradable**_

_¿Agradable?_

_**Así es, es como si nos sintiéramos…**_

_En casa_

La chica apunto al horizonte, donde se podía ver al sol ya de colores anaranjados que se escondía en las montañas mientras las nubes se teñían de diferentes colores, ella río un poco ante tal escenario , el solo sonrío

-veía el atardecer desde otro lugar en Karakura, desde una colina … me encanta los atardeceres … por que después puedo ver la solitaria luna … aquella que brilla inmensamente y que solo la ven como un estrella mas, para mi … es un símbolo de libertad

-¿libertad?

-por que a pesar de que no la vena la gran cosa, sigue brillando… aunque solo la vean como un pedazo de tierra, brilla en la inmensidad del cielo…

-como tu

-¿Qué?-le miro sonrojada

-a pesar de que todos te temen y se alejan de ti, tu sigues brillando, sigues asiendo lo que te gusta, a pesar de todo

-¿t-tu lo vez así, toshiro?

-Así es

-arigato

-en mi pueblo, tenia una sola amiga, se llama hinamori, y en las tardes en la casa de mi abuela, solíamos comer sandia y mirar el atardecer

-te gusta mucho… ¿te recuerda a ella?

-mas a mi abuela, ella me encontró y me crío, luego me di cuenta que le hacia mal estando cerca de ella, así que decidí entrar a la academia

-¿Cómo… le hacías mal estando cerca de ella?-le miro algo intrigada

-creo que eso deberíamos hablarlo en otro lugar… disfrutemos del atardecer

Volvieron a mirar aquel hermoso ocaso, dejando ver a una luna que brillaba en la inmensidad del firmamento, con aquellas pequeñas estrellas que resplandecían junto a ella

_Ella es igual a mí _

**Creo que si **

_Creo que es ella, la que buscábamos_

**¿Se refiere a la misión?**

_¿A que otra cosa me referiría?_

**Es… que hay sentimientos humanos**

_Lo se ¿a que va el punto hyorinmaru?_

**A que usted podría terminar teniendo sentimientos humanos por ella**

_¿Cuales sentimientos humanos?_

**Sentimientos humanos, compasión… amor, deseo**

_Cállate_

-gracias toshiro

-¿por que me agradeces?

-por compartir estas dos semanas con migo

-me queda un mes aquí… luego tendré que volver, donde yo vivía…

-así que te iras… gracias toshiro, siempre serás mi mejor amigo

-¿tu mejor amigo?

-así es, eres el único que me escucha, gracias toshiro… gracias por ser mi amigo

-no es nada, mizore

-creo que… -le mira sorprendida- ¿m-me llamaste mizore?

-si ¿no es ese tu nombre?

-s-si, p-pero…

-¿de verdad quieres que te siga llamando niñata?

-no… arigato toshiro –le besa la mejilla

El chico se sonrojo de golpe, y la chica miro hacia el otro lado, con un tono carmín en sus mejillas. La chica lo miro de reojo, seguía mirando aquel atardecer, cuando ya el sol se escondía entre las montañas, y las estrellas y la hermosa luna comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad en el enorme firmamento

-t-toshiro… ¿tienes hambre?

-¿que quieres comer?

-podríamos llevar algo… bueno conozco una pizzería que te gustaría

-¿pizzería?-le miro dudoso

-¿donde venden pizza?

-¿pizza?

-tontito-ríe – me encanta, el hecho de que eres tan inocente

-¡no soy inocente!

El juego comenzó a moverse nuevamente, la chica se volvió a esconder en su pecho estrujando en su mano la camisa de el, involuntariamente puso su mano sobre la de ella, ella le miro algo sorprendida, pero al sentir la fría mano del peliblanco, sonrío

_Su mano…_

**Es calida y suave**

_Es… como maternal, es pequeña… una mano pequeña, no hecha para la guerra… ella no es la humana que buscábamos _

**Hasta la más fina mano puede empuñar una espada**

_Puede ¿pero debe?_

**Quizás… pero no lo sabemos aun… creo que debemos hablar mas con ella… debemos ver como reaccionara su reiatsu ante diferentes situaciones**

_Tienes razón, hyorinmaru_

**Es el momento, déselo ya**

-O-Oé-le mira con un poco de sonrojo

-¿que pasa?-le miro a los ojos quedando solo a unos poco centímetros

-y-yo… quisiera darte algo

-¿algo?-le mira extrañada

_Que es este deseo tan extraño, siento mi corazón latir muy rápido, con solo tenerla cerca deseo… yo… ¡cálmate hitsugaya! ¡Estas en una misión! ¡Y ella es una humana!_

-cuando fui a la pastelería, había una chica vendiendo unas cosas-busca en su bolsillo y lo pone el collar en las manos- lo compre para ti

-¿q-que?-le mira extrañada

-póntelo

Miro el collar, era una mariposa plateada, brillante, con pequeños detalles negros en el, colgando desde su cuello, caí por su pecho. Sonrío alegremente al peliblanco el cual se sonrojo aun mas... el juego se detuvo y bajaron

-vamos por pizza

_Esta humana _

**No es como las otras humanas, ¿había sentido eso antes con las otras humanas?**

_No… ella es especial hyorinmaru… ella… quiero saber mas de ella, necesito saberlo_

**¿Que pasara cuando se acabe el mes?**

_No lo se y no me importa pensar en eso, quiero saber mas_

-¿que es la pizza?

-la pizza, es un sándwich

-¿un sándwich?

-como las hamburguesa, pero… sin la tapa de arriba

-¿sin…la tapa?-pregunto dudoso

-exacto, y tiene salsa de tomates, puede tener queso, jamón, tomates, pollo, etc

-no entiendo… ¿Cómo es eso de una hamburguesas sin tapa? … primero… ¿Qué es una hamburguesa?

-¿Cómo?... ¿no sabes que es una hamburguesa?

-no

-kyaa… tenemos mucho que hacer, toshiro, aun nos queda un mes, y hay mucho que quiero enseñarte –sonríe

Paso una semana, la chica todas las tardes luego de la universidad le llevaba a lugares nuevo, a parques, a comer comida nueva … a descubrí cosas nuevas , cosas … que solo viviría una vez en la vida, y quería que fuera con ella

_Cuanto quisiera que hinamori me explicara estas cosas_

_¿_**Que cosas? ¿Las que nos enseña la humana?**

_No… eso que siento cuando estoy cerca de ella, solo han sido 3 semanas, pero ella ha podido entrar muy en el fondo de mí_

Caminaba con la chica por el parque, de la nada su teléfono comenzó a sonar

-¿Quién es?

**-¿esa es la forma de tratar a tu mejor amiga?-**sonó por el auricular

-¿h-hinamori?

**-¡ohayo hitsugaya-kun!**

-¿Qué quieres?

**-quería saber como te había ido en tu misión… ¿a sido interesante?**

-la verdad, lo ha sido…aun así, creo que el tiempo no me alcanzara para ver todo lo que quiero

**-así que ¿te ha atraído el mundo humano?**

-me gusta este mundo –dijo mientras miraba la chica ojiroja, la cual estaba con una niña dándole unas flores

(~·,·)~ terminen

No había tenido tiempo de escribir.-. Muchas cosas ~~~~ en la lista, pero gracias a todos los que me leen

Quedo agradecer a alguien muy especial que lee mis fic ~~

El sabe quien es, y sabe lo mucho mucho que lo amo 3

C: un agradecimiento especial para el


	4. Chapter 4

El cielo se oscureció completamente, eran las 6 de la tarde, era un día de primavera cubierto por nubes oscuras y densas, lo que le daba a Kamakura un aire tenebroso, había pasado casi dos semanas de que fueron al parque de diversiones, y de que el le había dado el collar… de que se había dado cuenta que había mas que amistad hacia ella…

_Conseguí este libro extraño en la biblioteca de la universidad… describen el sentimiento tan extraño del amor , quizás sea eso … o quizás solo sea cariño, no estoy seguro de estas cosas , son bastantes confusas …"Los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad son meramente físicos y no parecen excesivamente graves. Cuando ves a la persona que te ha contagiado tus manos sudan, tu corazón se acelera, tu boca dibuja una estúpida sonrisa y empiezas a sentir esas dichosas maripositas revoloteando en tu estómago."… creo que esto es mas una enfermedad que una emoción… pero… si creo que de verdad me gusta_

-mañana es sábado, mizore -le miro de reojo- ¿tienes algo planeado ya para mañana?

Se quedo mirando el cielo, con miedo, sus pupilas temblaban, y con voz débil articulo

-p-parece que habrá una tormenta

-¿mizore?-le mira directamente- ¡Oé! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-u-una tormenta- dijo con voz débil y quebradiza-h-habrá una tormenta- apretó entre sus manos la correa de su bolso colgante

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?-pregunto algo fastidiado al no recibir respuesta de ella

-p-p-perdóname toshiro

La chica desapareció del lugar, lo último que pudo notar fue una minima lágrima salir de sus orbes carmesí

_¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora? Esta niña es demasiado extraña_

**No lo se…pero debería seguirle, esta humana estaba muy nerviosa, su reiatsu bajo considerablemente, casi como si extinguiera **

_También lo he sentido… es como si, fuera a desmayarse… pero ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

Camino despacio hacia el departamento de la chica, en destello se vio en el cielo oscuro, entre algunas nubes "un rayo" susurro el chico mirando el cielo, seguido de aquel destello vino un estruendo que resonó por toda Kamakura

-una tormenta…también un hollow…maldición

Comenzó a correr en dirección al hollow, lo destruyo sin mayor problema, resonaron varios truenos en aquella pequeña batalla, luego de haber terminado, el chico sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, como si una aguja le hubiera picado el corazón

-mizore…-susurro

Salio corriendo tras la dirección de la casa de la chica, mientras la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente con un aire de tristeza

Llego a la casa de la chica y golpeo varias veces

-¡maldición mizore!¡Ábreme!

Empujo la puerta con su hombro y esta se abrió , entro y comenzó a buscar a la chica por todos lados , en su sala de estar , en la cocina , en el baño … nada … entro a la habitación de la chica , escucho unos sollozos , busco bajo su cama … nada … escucho de nuevos aquellos sollozos … el armario

-¿mizore estas ahí?

Lo abrió lentamente y se escucho el estruendoso ruido de un trueno, la chica salto a sus brazos y callo sobre el, sus lagrimas se deslizaron mas y mas rápido por sus mejillas, el chico reacción un poco después y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho

-todo estará bien

-t-t-toshiro…-dijo con voz quebradiza

-cálmate, yo te protegeré ahora

El chico cuidadosamente la subió a la cama y se recostó con ella, cubiertos por una manta roja

-todo estará bien… yo te protegeré siempre

-t-toshiro…a-arigato

Los fuertes rayos y truenos se detuvieron, pero la lluvia seguía con intensidad… la chica se quedo dormida, abrazando a su héroe, la que la había salvado aquella noche de terror y miedo

_Es … bonita , muy bonita … es hermosa, como las rosas fuera de mi oficina … no se parece a ninguna shinigami que hubiera conocido antes … eso lo ase especial _

**Especial… pero prohibido**

_¿Prohibido?_

**Exactamente, maestro, tener una relación con una humana esta prohibido por las leyes del gotei **

_Quiero… quiero disfrutar estas 3 semanas tranquilamente, con ella y no arrepentirme luego … algún día ella morirá y vendrá a la soul society con migo _

**¿Y cuantos años pasara?... quizás ella en ese momento ya este con alguien… debería decirle la verdad**

_¿La verdad?_

**La verdad, de la soul society, de los shinigami, de mí y de usted, maestro**

se quedo observándola y delicadamente acaricio la tersa piel de su mejilla , que tenia un leve tono rosa, se acerco lentamente a ella , atraído por su cara angelical , su cara inocente al dormir , delicadamente rozó sus fríos labios en los calidos y suave de ella , luego la miro hasta q sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle hasta quedarse completamente dormido

-Toshiro-le removió –toshiro! ¡Vamos flojito despiértate!

El chico se removió en la cama, y se volvió a cubrir con la manta

-¡déjame en paz! ¡Los niños necesitan dormir para crecer!

-eres un niño pequeño-le destapa y le besa la frente – te he prepara desayuno, unas tostadas, waffle, jugo de sandia, y si quieres algo especial te lo preparare –sonríe

-por que tan cariñosa-dijo sentándose en la cama y refrendándose los ojos

-por que, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi héroe

-¿tu héroe?

-así es, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por hitsugaya toshiro, quien me salvo anoche, arigato –sonríe – te lo recompensare, lo prometo

-o-Oé no es necesario, yo solo ~~

La chica le silencio con su dedo índice y le sonrío, tomo la mano del chico y le guío hasta la cocina y le sentó en una de las sillas

-se que no es un desayuno japonés, pero emmm creo que te gustara comer algo diferente

-¿enserió?... esto se ve, diferente, pero se ve bien

-arigato-sonríe-come por favor

El chico se comió todo aquel abundante desayuno, lleno de cosas dulces que al chico le gustaban, luego se levanto y bebió un poco de café

-gracias

-gracias a ti

-¿sigue lloviendo?

-así es, no ha cesado, creo que… en es normal, ahora –dijo con la taza en sus manos la cual soplo suavemente mientras miraba por la ventana- tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas ¿quieres quedarte aquí?

-no, te acompañare, esta lloviendo mucho no te dejare sola

-p-pero

-vamos, te invito a comer… ¿Cómo era esto redondo?

-¿pizza?

-no, no, lo otro

-¿hamburguesas?

-si eso, en realidad me gustan esas cosas

-de acuerdo – sonríe – ¿no quieres ir a cambiarte primero? Haz dormido con esa ropa

-anoche fui por ropa mientras dormías, no te preocupes, iré a ducharme

-¿necesitas algo?

-no, solo tu prepárate

-s-si

**¿Esta bien, maestro?**

_¿Como crees que estoy? … la bese, me estoy involucrando con ella, y no quiero dejarla en 3 semanas _

**Dígale la verdad, maestro**

_¿Y como? ¿Qué verdad? … esta prohibido hablar con los humanos de la soul society_

**Pero… por primera vez deberá escuchar a su corazón y no a su mente… ella entenderá todo **

Salio de la ducha y se vistió, la chica le esperaba en la sal de estar con unos jeans negros, tenis negros una camisa roja y una sudadera negra con capucha, le sonría enérgicamente

-¿estas listo?-pregunto ella alegre

-hai-río

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada nada –sonríe- es solo… que… no te vayas a reír –ríe

-dime –se acerca a ella

-te quiero toshiro –sonríe

El peliblanco se sonrojo de golpe como el color de las sandias, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa casi pasaba desapercibida

Ella tomo su mano y se lo llevo por la ciudad cubiertos los dos por un paraguas, ella iba tomado de su brazo con una sonrisa, y el con la mirada tranquila. Fueron a algunas tiendas y luego a comer hamburguesas, salieron a una tienda de arcade donde se pasaron la tarde jugando, ella obtuvo un pequeño peluche de una maquina, era un pequeño dragón blanco, salieron y ya la lluvia había cesado y habían quedado unas nubes en el cielo

-¿quieres comer algo?

-¿quieres comer pasteles?

-tienes antojo de pasteles toshiro-chan, puni puni-dijo tocando su mejilla

-déjame en paz –dijo quitando su mano de la mejilla, pero sin soltarla

-bueno, vamos por unos pasteles de fresa y chocolate

La chica comenzó a tirarle de la mano hacia una pastelería, pero ella se detuvo, el chico percibió un fuerte reiatsu, se escucho una explosión a unas cuantas calles y la gente comenzó a correr en dirección de ellos, la chica corrió hacia la gran nube de humo

-¡mizore! ¿Qué estas asiendo?-dijo mientras le seguía

-¡debo ir! ¡Alguien me necesita!

-es peligroso

-¡no me importa! ¡Siento una energías extrañan! ¡Y necesito ir!

El chico asintió y entraron a la gran nube de humo, escucho sonido de su teléfono y le miro, hollow, era demasiado arriesgado para la humana

-¡mizore! ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas?

-¡toshiro! –Se escucho a lo lejos – ¡apresúrate!

**Es un adjucha**

_¡Imposible! ¡Nunca antes apareció un adjucha en Karakura!_

**El reiatsu de la chica, esta disminuyendo **

_¡Imposible! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!_

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un pequeño parque donde no había humo, la chica estaba con un tubo de metal en sus manos frente al adjucha, trato de golpearle pero este le esquivo fácilmente

-¡mizore! ¡Rápido, escapa!

-¡corre toshiro yo lo detendré lo, mas que pueda!

-¡no seas idiota yo me encargo!

-¡corre idiota! ¡No me importa morir por ti! ¡Corre!

El adjucha trato de acercarse a ella, la ojiroja cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el final, pero solo se escucho el sonido metálico de una katana chocando con algo, abrió ojos lentamente y lo único que pudo ver fue la sombra del chico, con ropa blanca y negra en los extremos con un diez en un rombo y su melena blanca tan característica

-¿t-t-toshiro?-pregunto asustada

-tranquila-mira hacia atrás con una pequeña sonrisa- yo te protegeré, mizore

Ñaaaa ~~~~ lo termine, creo que ha quedado bien C:

Gracias a todos los que me leen cada capitulo

Y especialmente a aquella fuente de inspiración, el que tiene un espacio especial en mi corazón 3


	5. la verdad detras de las verdades

Fue cosa simple con el bankai le detuvo en cosa de minutos, se veía impresionante, con aquellas alas de hielo que cubrían su espalda, y un aire helado que iba por el suelo, el piso se congelo totalmente, luego de haber acabado con el adjucha se acerco a ella, la cual temblaba en le piso, con cuidado se levanto y lo miro fijamente

-¿Qué eres?

-mizore… yo puedo explicarlo… eso solo que…

Fue interrumpida por los brazos de la chica que le rodearon suavemente en modo de abrazo

-eres mi héroe… gracias por salvarme toshiro

-¿acaso no me temes?

-jamás toshiro-sonríe-pero desde ahora quiero la verdad

-vámonos de aquí, mizore

-tu cuerpo…lo dejaste…

-mi gigai… es un cuerpo artificial para que los humanos puedan verme, este es mi verdadero cuerpo

El camino a casa fue silencioso, el le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, ella iba inexpresiva, por primera vez para el peliblanco sin decir una palabra, eso le hacia sentir mas culpable… llegaron a el departamento, a la habitación de la chica, se sentaron sobre la cama mirándose frente a frente

-¿Qué quieres saber, mizore?

-¿Qué eres, toshiro? ¿Que es esa energía extraña que tienes?... se parece a la mía… ¿acaso yo también lo soy?... o solo… ¿soy una simple humana?... ¿te iras cierto?... ¿volverás algún día, toshiro? ….o acaso ¿es la ultima vez que te vea en mi vida?-dijo lo ultimo con voz quebradiza

El chico suspiro largamente, se acerco a ella y suavemente beso la frente de la chica, dejándola sorprendida, luego le abrazo dejando la cabeza de ella apoyada en el pecho de el, sintiendo el corazón del capitán que antes de ella estaba frío como hielo y que ahora era calido y latía fuertemente, lentamente se alejo y se sentó junto a ella, ella seguía mirándole sorprendida pestañeando un par de veces rápidamente

-perdona… hyorinmaru me domina de vez en cuando

-¿hyorinmaru?-

-empezare por el principio… soy un shinigami y hyorinmaru es el espíritu de mi zampakutoh

-¿un shinigami?... ¿una zampakutoh?

-me encargo de proteger las almas y las envío a la sociedad de almas, es similar a como ustedes en el periodo edo, zampakutoh… su habilidad y forma refleja directamente el alma de un shinigami. Los shinigami la usan en batalla, como reflejo de su corazón y sus almas. Liberadas, puede demostrar un poder asombroso. Son una con el shinigami. Comparten la convicción del shinigami. Esto es una zampakutoh, cada zampakutoh tiene su un espíritu, con el podemos hablar y cada vez que nos acercamos mas a los espíritus, mas fuerte nos volvemos

-¿puedo yo ver a tu espíritu?

-con tu reiatsu claro que si

-¿reiatsu?

-el reiatsu es la energía que nos permite movernos y permanecer de pie, tanto a los shinigami y a los arrancar. El reiatsu puede emitirse en grandes cantidades, incluso destruyendo materiales sólidos, ahogando a los demás…

-toshiro…esas es la energía que tengo cierto-le mira y el asiente-y con la que cortas te al…

-arrancar, son espíritus que han corrompido y han llegado a convertirse en entes malvados, son parecidos a los shinigami , los hollow que es mas completo , se dividen en muchas subcategorías , el que viste a se poco era un adjucha, uno de los mas poderosos , pero no el mas fuerte

-con la que cortaste al adjucha… ¿era tu zampakutoh?

-así es

-tengo que mostrarte algo

La chica se acerco a su armario, lo abrió lentamente, y movió la ropa hacia un costado con sus brazos, se agacho un poco y luego se levanto y suspiro largamente, luego giro hacia el, tenia en las manos la katana que el antes había visto y se la entrego en las manos

-cuando era mas pequeña… un día aparecí en un mundo extraño, como un valle lleno de girasoles y césped , era de noche , con la luna llena , algunas mariposas de colores volaban por todos lados … había una mujer… de kimono corto rojo y tenia el cabello largo rosa … se llamaba Toyotama-Hime

-es una zampakutoh-le miraba detenidamente

-significa que yo…

-no, solo eres una humana… una humana con una zampakutoh que no sabe ocuparla y que no debe hacerlo

-sigue respondiéndome, toshiro

El chico se levanto y dejo la katana sobre la cama, junto a ella un sobre abierto, el ojiturqueza lo tomo y la miro "le cordon bleu", la academia francesa en Tokio que tanto deseaba la chica, quito el sobre de la carta y la comenzó a leer

_Una beca… una beca para estudiar donde ella siempre soñó_

**Maestro… no habrá pensado…llevarla con usted a la soul society ¿o si?**

_Ella lo que mas desea es ser chef y estudiar en el instituto de Francia_

**Déjala cumplir sus sueños…**

-me iré en 3 semanas… y no, no iras con migo, iras a Tokio y yo… yo no te veré mas… no nos veremos nunca mas

-¿por que no?-pregunto triste

-por que no… por que esta prohibido… incluso… debería borrar tu memoria y no volver a verte mas

-no digas eso toshiro… yo ~

Fue interrumpida por los fríos labios del chico, quedo asombrada ante la acción del chico, pero luego de unos segundos le correspondió, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para acercarse mas a el, este le tomo de la cintura y le levanto un poco, cada vez se hizo mas y mas intenso, hasta que la falta de oxigeno les hizo separarse bruscamente jadeando, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro

-nunca antes había… con nadie… soy malo en esto-dijo nervioso

-no… fue… muy bueno… fue… i-increíble –le dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

-claro –suspira y luego le mira serio-pronto tendré que volver… y tu iras a Tokio

-¡¿y quien lo dice?-gruño molesta

-yo lo digo…es tu sueño y lo cumplirás

-toshiro, escúchame

-es la última vez que hablamos del tema

-¡quiero ser shinigami!

-¡no digas estupideces! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡enséñame! ¡Enséñame y si en estas 3 semanas no puedo… me quedare!

-¡estas loca! ¡Para ser shinigami debes morir! ¡Y no dejare que nada malo te pase!

-¡pero!

Le volvió a besar con la misma intensidad y pasión que la vez anterior, atrapándole los brazos de ella con los suyos, luego se separo de ella con la respiración agitada

-déjame intentarlo… por favor

-no-respondió secamente

-toshiro

-¡no! –Se sentó en la cama, enojado –no dejare que destruyas tus sueños, eres una humana vive como tal…

-¿fuiste humano?...-pregunto triste

-así es… y morí muy pequeño… así que por eso quiero que aproveches tu vida…vive por que hay almas que no pudieron hacerlo

-toshiro… ¡vivo sola! ¡E sufrido toda mi vida! ¡Estoy sola de que tengo memoria!

-cálmate niñata… aun así deberás esperar hasta tu muerte

-si espero eso… ¿me seguirás queriendo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-respóndeme-dijo con el seño fruncido

-¿Quién dijo que te quería?-se volteo sonrojado

La chica bajo la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, las cuales pasaron desapercibidas por el peliblanco

-Oé-le llamo el chico

-vete…-susurro-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡vete!

Comenzó a salir el reiatsu de la chica y muy fuerte… tanto que el collar de mariposas se rompió, esparciéndose en miles de pedazos en el suelo

-¡me estabas espiando!-le miro con los ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido

-¡no es cierto!

-toshiro, acaso… soy solo… ¡¿acaso solo soy un experimento?

-no, es solo que ~

-¡¿es solo que?-grito molesta

-eres mi misión… me mandaron a buscar el reiatsu que sale de la escala… de un teniente, yo soy capitán de el gotei 13… hitsugaya toshiro

-así que capitán…vete de aquí, ¡¿acaso teníamos que estar en esa situación para que me dijeras la verdad?

-mizore, iba a decírtelo

-¡vete!

Con un rápido movimiento tomo la katana y se deshizo de la vaina apuntando al cuello del chico, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y aun así mantenía una mirada decisiva

-¡vete! ¡No quiero verte más!

-mizore…

-¡vete ya!

El chico salio del departamento como si hubiera perdido una guerra, como si un ejército de menos grande le hubiera pasado por encima…

_De nuevo… he fallado_

**Tiene razón maestro… quizás ella no estaba destinada para estar con usted**

_Solo… hay que pensar las cosas _

**Quizás debe haber una forma de compensarle el error**

En eso comenzó a sonar el teléfono del chico, una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios y rápidamente contesto

-¡mizore!-exclamo el con algo de alegría (mas de lo normal para el)

-¿shiro-chan?

-¿u-ukitake?-pregunto decepcionado

-si… quería ver como te había ido en tu misión

-humm… tengo una duda… ¿Qué pasara si encuentro a la humana cuando la encuentre?

-eso solo sabe el so-taicho, creo que se le dispondrá en un escuadrón… o solo se le llevara a la academia, incluso quizás al rukongai… ¿acaso sabes quien es?

-no… bueno, solo era eso –corto

La lluvia volvió a azotar Karakura, con un aire de tristeza y melancolía… miro el cielo tristemente… camino sin rumbo alguno hasta un pequeño parque y se sentó, se meció lentamente mientras la lluvia lo empapaba

_Debería desaparecer_

**Maestro…**

_Es la única chica que quiero de verdad… y esta molesta con migo _

**Es mejor que la deje ser humana…. Que la deje vivir de verdad**

_Tienes razón… no quiero que renuncie a sus sueños por mi… además, ser shinigami no es para ella_

**Será mejor decir en el gotei… que no hay nada**

_Será lo mejor… alejarla de todo esto_

Pasaron 5 días sin que los dos hablaran, ni siquiera apareció por la universidad y el ojiturqueza siempre le esperaba en el mismo punto, bajo el árbol donde la conoció

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el peliblanco en el teléfono

-¡hitsugaya-kun! ¡Moshi moshi!-dijo animosa através del auricular de el teléfono

-hinamori… ¿que pasa?

-me dejaron un encargo y pase a ver a rangiku-san un rato

-espero que mi oficina siga tal y como la deje

-tranquilo, me he preocupado de eso… por cierto, hitsugaya-kun

-¿Qué?

-el so-taicho me ha pedido que te diga que mañana termina tu misión

-¡¿mañana?-pregunto sorprendido y algo molesto

-s-si… mañana a la media noche, debes volver a casa… trate de hablar con el, pero ya que no haz tenidos buenos resultados…

-entiendo…-dijo decepcionado

-hitsugaya-kun… dime la verdad… ¿la encontraste pero no quieres arriesgarla?

-¿Cómo sabes que es ella y no el?

-por que te conozco, baka… de verdad lo lamento shiro-chan

-gracias por avisarme-dijo antes de cortar

El peliblanco bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo húmedo bajo el columpio, el cielo estaba oscuro… lleno de nubes que derramaban sus gotas sobre Kamakura

-lluvia de primavera…-susurro

Se levanto y se acomodo su bolso que cruzaba su pecho, comenzó a caminar decidido a la casa de la chica

**Maestro…**

_Voy a despedirme de ella… aunque no me quiera ver, yo quiero verla por última vez_

**¿Y si la lleva?**

_¡¿Estas loco?... nadie la aceptara allá_

**¿Y ukitake?**

_¿Ukitake?_

**¿Y si la adoptara? **

_No le pediré que muera…_

**¿Y si ella lo quiere así?**

_No seria capaz de permitirle eso_

**Debería darle la opción, ella quiere eso… maestro este no es su mundo**

_Claro que lo es… aquí es donde estas sus sueño_

**Debería hablarlo con ella**

Llego a la casa de la ojirroja, estaba nervioso, empapado y las gotas de la lluvia caían por su cabello y rostro. Trago seco antes de golpear la puerta esperando ver a la chica que tanto quería

Al fin *-* he terminado

Me he demorado mucho por q me queda solo una semana de clase y e estado subiendo las notas para que mi mama no me castige el reesto del verano

Como siempre agradecimientos a todos los que me leen

Agradecimiento especial a el dueño de mi corazon y el que me inspira para seguir escribiendo ^^


	6. no es un adios es un hasta pronto

Se escucharon los pasos de la chica acercándose a la puerta lentamente, se abrió suavemente… ella le quedo mirando extrañada, se quedaron mirando a los ojos como si fuera lo único que existe

Se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándole mientras la estrujaba entre sus brazos

-toshiro…-le responde -¡e-estas empapado idiota!

-perdóname…-se escucho débilmente de la boca del ojiturqueza

-¿Qué?-le aparto un poco y le miro sorprendida, los ojos rojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas-¡i-i-idiota!¡te resfriaras!

-no pasara nada…

Ella le toco loa frente y suspiro enojada, tomo de el brazo de él y le tiro dentro de su departamento, y le llevo hasta el baño le quito la chaqueta y la bufanda y las colgó en la pared, comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua calienta

-te meterás aquí cuando esté lleno, tienes un poco de temperatura

-¿Por qué?

-que cosa?

-yo te mentí…

-¿y qué? Idiota, ya te lo dije… te quiero

-yo también

Tomo el rostro de ella, lo acerco lentamente y la beso apasionadamente mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, esta quedo sorprendida pero de apoco fue respondiéndole el beso

-perdóname yo no quise…

-i-iré a cocinar

-s-si

-tú solo… báñate y r-relájate

Cuando ella iba a salir del baño el chico le tiro de su mano y la acerco a ella, mirándose fijamente solo a unos milímetros, ella se alzo un poco y besos los fríos labios de él enredando sus dedos en los cabellos blancos de él, hasta que la falta de aire les separo. Sonrió y sin decir más se fue a la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Luego de un baño caliente, se puso una toalla en la cintura, salió y vio a la chica cocinar se acerco a ella y antes de tocarla

-te deje la ropa en mi habitación,-se voltea –la del… -le mira –y-yo… e-e-tto…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- t-t-toshiro….

-¡qué pasa?

-y-yo…

-¿si…?

-v-ve a cambiarte

-claro – le besa la frente

Fue a la habitación y se vistió, al salir la chica le esperaba en la mesa con un plato caliente de curry y arroz, y una enorme sonrisa de parte de la chica. Luego de comer se sentaron el sofá

-nee toshiro

-¿qué?

-te quiero

-¿por q tan cariñosa?

-viniste antes de lo que pensé y andas muy cariñoso, significa que adelantaron tu misión, quiero aprovechar el tiempo lo mas que pueda

-vaya… me conoces bien

-algo… así que…

-mañana a la media noche

-mañana… bueno tendrá que ser suficiente para~

-mizore-le interrumpe- no vendrás con migo

-debe haber una forma ¿no?

-no lo sé… dejaras atrás tus sueños y todo lo que siempre quisiste

-lo sé…-baja la vista – Valera la pena

-no… debe haber algo que hacer

-esa es la forma toshiro

-déjame pensar niñata

-arigato

-¿por qué?

-nunca nadie mas había pensado en lo que es mejor para mi

-por eso lo hago baka

-oe-con una venita en la frente –no abuses de tu suerte

La chica beso la frente de él y se fue a la habitación, mientras este le seguía con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta, este suspiro largamente

**Parece que está molesta**

___Esa mujer _

**¿Qué va a hacer, maestro?**

_Aun no lo sé… aun no sé si ella… puede renunciar a sus sueños por mi… y si yo me sentiré bien con ello_

**¿Y si deja que cumpla su sueño, estudiar y luego viene tras ella?**

_Esperar… _

El chico se levanto muy rápido del sofá y llego a la habitación entrando de golpe, la chica estaba en el medio de la habitación con un camisón con tirantes rosa pastel y una sudadera color arándano

-e…eh perdona

-no tranquilo, entra

El chico entro sonrojado y se sentó en el suelo, ella se acerco a la cama y levanto las mantas de la cama, se acurruco entre sus mantas y le dejo un espacio al chico

-ven, toshiro –con una pequeña sonrisa sonrojada

Apago la luz principal de la habitación y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, luego se recostó junto a ella y tomo su mano, entrelazado sus dedos

-ahora sé que vamos a hacer

-que cosa?

-te quedaras a estudiar, son dos años ¿no?

-exactamente, dos años

-en dos años volveré y si aun quieres estar junto a mí, te llevare a la soul society

-¿ese es tu plan?

-¿no te gusto?

-creo que es lo mejor… son solo… dos años –dijo tristemente

-¿me querrás en dos años?

-claro que si … baka

Ella le abrazo acurrucándole en su pecho y este le abrazo por la cintura, sintiendo el calor del otro , los parpados comenzaron a pesarles y aquel calor acogedor se volvía cada vez más relajante lo que volvió el sueño algo necesario

El sol se comenzó a filtrar atreves de la cortina dando en los orbes cerrados de la chica, la cual dificultosamente abrió sus ojos, el peliblanco no estaba , se sentó en su cama y refregó sus ojos con la manga de su sudadera, un olor extraño llego a su habitación. Se levanto rápidamente y fue a la cocina, el chico peliblanco estaba cocinando o al menos trataba de hacer tostadas, huevos, waffles a la vez

-se están quemando… ¿eso que está en la basura es mi sartén?

-no es nada no se está quemando-dijo molesto

-toshiro –suspira-apaga los huevos, el tostador esta junto a ti no tienes que ponerle un cuchillo en medio y hacerlos, solo ponlo en medio y lo hará solo, está colgada la espátula con ellos dalos vuelta, no trates de darlo vuelta tu

-hai

El chico obedeció al pie de la letra las indicaciones del chica y las cosas comenzaron a salirle mucho mejor. Abrió la ventana viendo el hermoso cielo azul de una mañana, dejando salir todo el olor a quemado de la cocina, luego le abrazo por la espalda, se inclino un poco y le beso la mejilla

-buenos días- dijo sonriendo

-lo dices ahora después de regañarme?

-baka –dijo haciendo un puchero- ¿quieres ayuda?

-siéntate

-enserio toshiro , no me molesta-

-mizore, nunca en mi vida he cocinado algo y la verdad creo que es divertido , tú te ves muy feliz cuando lo haces

-y ni siquiera puedo enseñarte?

-te he visto en la cocina de tu salón y no te acostumbras a ello

-¿qué?

-a trabajar con otros

-ellos no tiene pasión

-¿pasión?

-se debe amar lo que se hace

Comieron el desayuno preparado por el ojiturqueza y luego se prepararon para salir. Caminaron por la cuidad hablando , subieron a un tren que comenzó en adentrarse en un bosque , se detuvo y a unos metros se veía un parque de patinaje

-sabes patinar?

-¿patinar?

-Yo te enseñare

Ambos se pusieron los patines, ella tomo su mano y le guio por la pista lentamente, el iba intranquilo apretando su mano de vez en cuando

-no tengas miedo-dijo divertida

-¡yo no tengo miedo!

El chico le soltó de golpe con el ceño fruncido, estuvo dos segundos patinando inestable y luego callo de golpe de boca

-ittai –

La chica al verlo en el suelo le miro sorprendida y llego rápido a asistirle , y lentamente ayudo a levantarse

-¿estas bien?

-claro hime

-¿nani?-le miro sorprendida

-¿Qué? … yo no he dicho nada

La chica siguió patinando sola, dio algunos saltos simples mientras el chico andaba lentamente mientras le seguía con la mirada

_Es hermosa_

**No lo habíamos notado antes … pero es una humana muy hermosa**

_Aun así debemos hablar con ukitake para ver la opción de que pueda adoptarla_

**Adoptar a una humana , es muy mal visto por los nobles… aunque tenga un alto reiatsu**

_Lo sé … aun así no pierdo nada con intentarlo_

-¡oe! ¡Muévete!

-tengo hambre baka

-no me llames así –dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¡vamos a comer baka!-dijo riendo

-claro –se acerca dificultosamente a la chica y le abrazo- tengo ganas de comer algo especial

-i-i-idiota-musito roja como tomate

Salieron de la pista de patinaje caminaron un poco y llegaron a pequeño restaurant italiano

-es hermoso ¿no? –dijo la chica observando a su alrededor

-tú eres la experta, en comida y en mi, ordena tu

-oh que caballero –dijo divertida

-solo trato de ser amable-dijo algo molesto

-te quiero- entrelaza la mano del chico con la suya- gracias toshiro

-claro

-¿tú no me quieres?

-si te quiero tontita

-luego de comer pasta salieron a caminar por un sendero del bosque hacia la cima donde se encontraba un santuario

-¿A dónde vamos?

-a ver a diosa

-¿Qué diosa?

-la diosa de la felicidad ame-no-uzume

-¿…y?

-iré a pedirle un favor

-niñata-suspiro-no creas en esas cosas

-¿y los shinigami?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-no son …un mito también?

-tonta

-cuéntame mas… de la soul society

-pues … mi escuadrón es el decimo , existen trece escuadrones, bueno , sin contar el cero que se encarga de proteger al rey

-¿rey?

-el rey espíritu , según urahara, es el eje central de todos los mundos , el punto de equilibrio entre tu mundo ,el mío y el hueco mundo

-¿hueco mundo?

-es el mundo de los hollow

-entiendo

-bueno , el sotaicho se encarga se encarga de todo , incluyéndome. Las fuerzas especiales, dirigidas por el capitán del segundo escuadrón, se encargan de misiones de arresto y de encarcelamiento de almas peligrosas

-entiendo, toshiro , pero quiero sabes mas de ti …¿Quién trabaja contigo? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

-pues , matsumoto es la que me llevo a la academia de shinigami y ella también es mi fukutaicho… hinamori es mi amiga de la infancia. Kurosaki … el me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones … creo que a ellos los podría ayudar a mis amigos , no conozco a mucha gente, no me sociabilizo muy bien, pero hisagi y Kira pasan tiempo en mi oficina y hemos tenido alguna que otra conversación , igual que con abarai , madarame y ayasegawa

-qué bueno que no estas solo-sonríe –me alegra mucho

-no es lo mismo contigo … con nadie más tengo la confianza que tengo contigo

-¿enserio? Lo mismo digo

Llegaron al santuario de ame-no-uzume y la chica se arrodillo frente a la hermosa figura de la diosa tallada en piedra, junto sus manos cerrando los ojos. El chico le espero pacientemente, su teléfono sonó , hollow

-mizore yo …

-ve … yo te espero aquí

-claro

Luego de que el chico desapareciera la chica hizo sonar el cascabel gigante

-sé que mi deseo se cumplirá…-dijo con una sonrisa

Le espero tranquilamente en la escalera de el santuario, con una enorme sonrisa …luego de 15 minutos apareció de nuevo

-disculpa la tardanza, pero pase a comprarte algo

-¿a mí?

-si … -le entrega una cajita y desvía la mirada sonrojado-ábrelo

Era una pequeña caja color turquesa con una cinta blanca pequeña brillante, la abrió lentamente , dentro de este ,sobre una tela roja ,había un copo de nieve de plata con una pequeña piedra hexagonal brillante en medio

-no es nada … es una forma de decirte que … te …te quiero … y … que volveré por ti ….-sonríe levemente

-te quiero-sonríe y toma el collar en su cuello y le beso suavemente–es hermoso , gracias

La chica busco en su bolso , hurgo en todos los bolsillos posibles y por haber en aquel bolso negro que colgaba en su hombro, hasta que encontró un pequeño cristal rojo con una cadena de plata

-era de mi padre… es lo único que me dejo y quiero que tu lo tengas

-pero~

-toshiro-le interrumpe- es una de las cosas más importantes que tengo y sé que tú la cuidaras bien

-está bien … arigato

La chica dio un pequeño salto muy cerca de él y le puso el collar en el cuello níveo del chico, luego miro el cielo

-el sol … está bajando

Toshiro salió de su gigai con un soul candy , le ordeno tomar las cosas de la chica y dejarlas en casa ,luego le ordeno ir donde urahara, el alma solo cumplió la orden sin decir nada

-mizore… este es mi cuerpo

-es exactamente igual –le toca el cabello suavemente y luego baja a su rostro y acaricia sus labios-es igual de cálido y suave

El chico la tomo de la cintura para atraerla y besarla , se había vuelo algo común, pero de seguro lo extrañaría, más que a nada de lo que había conocido en el mundo humano

-quiero llevarte a un lugar especial

-¿lugar especial?

-así es , solo súbete en mi espalda y confía en mi

-claro

La chica se subió a la fuerte espalda del ojiturqueza y lo abrazo fuertemente ,arigato susurro en su oído asiéndole estremecer todo el cuerpo y asiéndole sonrojar fuertemente. Comenzó a ir de apoco , y comenzó a subir hacia el cielo como si flotase en el

-¡i-increíble!

-baka! A mí no me ven pero a ti si pueden verte!

-toshiro arigato!

-agárrate fuerte

Esta le obedeció y este uso shunpo, ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando que aquello terminara

-abre los ojos

Los abrió lentamente, quedo sorprendida y bajo de la espalda del chico y dio unos pasos hasta llegar al guardarriel, frente a ella el más perfecto e increíble atardecer que podía haber visto en su vida , los colores anaranjados tiñendo el cielo perfectamente para luego volverse colores rojizos y violetas hasta volverse más oscuros que daba paso al cielo nocturno

-es muy hermosos

-te traje aquí porque esta misma vista puede verse en el rukongai , se veía desde la casa de mi abuela –sonríe levemente

-toshiro …quisiera … quisiera verlo desde ese lugar … contigo

10 minutos

10 minutos para la media noche … esos serian sus últimos momentos juntos

_Es el momento, hyorinmaru_

**Lo sé, maestro , serán solo dos años **

_Me volveré fuerte, entrenare y seré mejor para que este orgullosa de mi_

**Al parecer su espíritu, toyotami-hime , es muy fuerte al igual que hermosa**

_La has visto?_

**Así es , hermosa dama , tanto como la humana, con ese espíritu enérgico y cálido de la chica … ella es **

_Nuestra alma gemela, o al menos espero que eso exista_

_**Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper**_**.**

-una tienda?

-así es, aquí es donde urahara nos da lo necesario , los gigai , los soul candy

-entiendo

-si alguna vez llegas a tener problemas ,ven aquí, no cualquiera puede llegar a esta tienda, debe ser como nosotros para encontrarla

El chico le guio al interior de la tienda , hasta una pequeña sala, donde urahara kisuke le esperaba con dos tazas de té caliente

-bienvenida a mi humilde tienda itsuka mizore-san, hitsugaya-taicho

-el es urahara kisuke

-kisuke-san …debe ser usted el genio tras el plan de investigar mi reiatsu

-correcto!

-urahara , no le informes esto a el sotaicho

-claro que no –se abanica –creo que esta niña puede ser muy interesante

-estará en tokyo

-pero creo que en sus vacaciones no tendría donde ir ¿no le gustaría quedarse aquí y ayudarme , itsuka-san?

-no sería molestia kisuke-san

-ten cuidado con él , mizore

-por qué dices eso, hitsugaya-taicho , me ofendes –dijo divertido

-¿podemos bajar?

-claro

Movió el tatami y dejo ver el agujero hasta el sótano , tomo a la chica en sus brazos y de un salto bajo al sótano

-que es este lugar?-pregunto asombrada

-es un lugar de entrenamiento

-parece un desierto

-es increíble lo que ese sombrerero loco puede hacer

-así es…

-mizore…

La atrajo hacia él y la beso suavemente para luego intensificarlo si no hubiera sido por que la alarma de su teléfono sonó , no se hubieran detenido , el senkaimon apareció delante de ellos y se abrió dejando ver la resplandeciente luz blanca

-es la hora

-lo sé … toshiro

-te quiero… adiós

-nos vemos –sonríe – te quiero toshiro

Vio la silueta del chico desaparecer en la puerta shoji de donde emana la luz blanca

-vuélvete la mejor

Fue lo último que escucho de él antes de que la puerta se cerrase y desapareciese

-niña

Se escucho una voz tras de ella , se volteo a ver , frente a ella había un gato negro junto con el del sombrero

-qué lindo gato

-arigato

-ese gato habla?

-no parece tan sorprendida-añadió el rubio

-no… la verdad es que todo esto me parece normal

-niña …-hable el gato-¿quieres ser shinigami

Chan! Chan! chan! chan!

Perdónenme la tardanza he tenido algunos inconvenientes pero al fin he podido terminarlo

Este sería el ultimo capitulo , amenos qué quisieran un final feliz o algo asi , depende de ustedes lectores

Gracias a mi inspiración , gracias a él he seguido escribiendo :3 gracias a el por todo


	7. epilogo

_dos años … mañana se cumple exactamente dos años desde que la deje sola , y aunque hinamori diga qué estoy loco … la sigo queriendo, la extraño , extraño su forma de ser tan bueno con todos … su deliciosa comida , su ceño fruncido , sus sonrisas y sus ojos rojos , qué brillaban con los atardeceres , su forma cariñosa de regañarme por todo _

-oe-le mueve la mano delate de el- ¡hitsugaya-kun! ¡Despierta!

-solo pensaba, no es para qué te ponga así

-tranquilo –ríe- es mañana tontito, no tienes qué ponerte así tampoco

-la extraño…

-lo sé… me pregunto cómo era… Lo único qué dices es qué era hermosa y nada mas

-es qué lo es

-tontito-ríe – se nota qué la amas mucho

-¿quien dijo qué la amaba?

-claro qué la amas tontito

-¿la amo?

-piensas todos los días en ella, y la sigues esperando a pesar de todo

-creo qué se podría decir qué si… ¿pero qué pasa si ella no me ama?… ¿o ya no me quiere?

-claro qué te querrá idiota –sonríe – estoy segura de ello

-quizás deba llevarle algo… no se…

-hitsugaya-kun no te preocupes de ello

Mientras en eso llega matsumoto al jardín del decimo, donde se encontraba el peliblanco con la fukutaicho

-traigo el papel de la misión, gracias a la ayuda de urahara, todo salió bien… Tiene 3 días para buscarla

-solo 3… es demasiado poco…

-de seguro podrás encontrarla ¿no lo crees rangiku-san?

-claro qué si, taicho usted se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, usted puede hacer lo que sea

-creo… qué tiene razón… bueno… iré a prepararme, ya esta anocheciendo

El ojiturqueza se fue del lugar, dejando a las dos mujeres bebiendo te, un pelirrojo alto se acerco a ellas algo alegre

-domo

-abarai-kun qué linda sorpresa

-¡renji! Pensé qué estabas en el mundo humano

-lo estaba, acabo de llegar, vi de nuevo a la chica que les comente antes cada vez se hace mas buena e increíblemente rápida, es una increíble vizard, creo qué más que kuchiki-taicho ¡además era muy fuerte!

-¿vizard?-pregunto hinamori

-si es una vizard…pero es nueva. Hirako y los demás la enseñaron ¡es increíble!

-¿te gusta?-pregunto matsumoto con tono travieso

-es muy linda y todo, pero me dijo qué tenía a alguien

-qué lástima abarai-kun

-me gustaría qué la conocieran, es muy buena cocinera y todo, he tenido la suerte de comer su comida

-¿cómo se llama?

-mizore…

Amanecía en karakura, muchos despertaban o algunos seguían durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas

-mas rápido

Pero para ella no era lo mismo, seguía entrenando, peleando con la persona qué estaba delante de ella, tanto su espada como su cuerpo eran sus armas

-mas fuerte

Los ataques iban y venían de los dos oponentes, el peli plata le atacaba con gran fuerza pero ella seguía fuerte

-mas ágil

La espada de ella y la cuchilla de él chocaban fuertemente dejando ver varias chispas qué caían hasta desaparecer

-qué esperas humana esfuérzate-grito una rubia

-vamos hiyori, esta humana es muy buena, descansa un poco, duerme, ve a la pastelería y nos vemos a las 9

-hai, arigato muguruma-san, hirako-san

-mizore te he dicho qué nos llames por los nombres

-no, hasta qué sea tan buena como ustedes

-¿Cuánto dura con la máscara?

-3 minutos y medio, lo común

- cuando dure 5 minutos, será buena

-entendido

Han pasado dos años, ella se había esforzado en estudiar en el día y entrenar por las noches, solo para ser digna de capitán peliblanco. Suspiro largamente mientras caminaba a casa, eran las 7 de la mañana de un hermoso día de primavera, llego a su departamento y ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar a su habitación, callo rendida en el sofá, cada día se esforzaba mas, pero avanzar un segundo por día … no era lo suficiente

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en la soul society, el chico subió al tejado y miro el atardecer y luego miro a su lado

-es solo un poco mas

Volvió a ver el atardecer anaranjado… esperando qué ya fuera hora de partir, realmente la extrañaba, miro el cristal en su cuello qué resplandecía con los últimos rayos del sol

-espero qué el próximo atardecer sea contigo… y no solo

La noche empezó a caer y este se quedo mirando el firmamento, lleno de estrellas brillantes, lo qué le recordaba aquellos orbes rojos

_Quizás ni siquiera me recuerde… quizás solo fui una persona más en su vida _

**No creo que sea así, maestro**

_¿Cómo saberlo?... ella es una humana, y hinamori dice qué los humanos no son tan confiables como nosotros_

**Usted solo confié en ella ¿no hizo eso cuando ella estaba con usted?**

_Tienes razón… quizás solo deba confiar en ella como lo he hecho siempre_

La chica se levanto asustada, se metió a la ducha y luego con su uniforme salió por los tejados para ahorrar tiempo, no podía llegar tarde de nuevo, era segunda vez en la semana y la sexta en este mes qué iba tarde. Los entrenamientos había consumido todo su tiempo, era de esperarse ya qué lo único qué había pensado en estos 2 años era en el

Llego al fin el gran día, era hora de ir por ella, esperaba impaciente de tenerla entre sus brazos a comprimirla contra su pecho, sentir sus cálidos labio con los fríos de él, sentir sus caricias y su calidez

Tomo su gigai y sin antes decir nada salió a buscarle, en su departamento, la puerta estaba sin seguro, parecía qué estuviera abandonado, le dio un escalofrió qué recorrió toda su espalda

_Y si un hollow la daño… la deje aquí sola, desprotegida… no le enseñe a defenderse por sí misma, ni a esconderse de ellos… la dejo sola en una ciudad qué constantemente es atacada… dejo a una chica con alto reiatsu sin qué defenderse. Si es cierto, tiene una katana, pero ¿sabe ocuparla? Quien iba a enseñarle… ¡era mi deber! ¡Se supone qué estábamos juntos! ¡Yo la amo! ….._

**¿La ama?**

_Dije qué la quería _

**No dijo qué la amaba ¿ama a la humana?**

_La pregunta es… ¿ella aun siente algo por mi?_

Luego de dos días de buscarla sin resultado alguno, en su tercer día, la noche comenzaba a caer… y en ninguna parte aparecía, los parques qué visitaron, los restaurant donde comieron y lugares donde estuvieron, nada…. Absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su reiatsu, golpeo el guardarriel con su pie y miro el cielo nocturno

_¡Algo pudo pasarle por mi culpa!_

**Ella era fuerte, si murió estará en la soul society **

Olvidara todo de mi ¡será como si hubiera nacido de nuevo!

**Ella no es tan tonta como para morir**

Una fuerte reiatsu se sintió en karakura, un adjucha con alto reiatsu, salió de su gigai y con shunpo llego hasta donde estaba el hueco

Antes de desvainar su zampakutoh este ya había sido cortado por la mitad y comenzó a desaparecer, dejando ver a una chica, con una falda negra, polera de tirantes roja y una chaqueta negra abierta tenía el cabello corto y una máscara de vizard, era simple solo con unas aberturas para los ojos y dos líneas qué atravesaban su ojo izquierdo , este rápidamente se acerco a el chico peliblanco y toco su rostro, este se quedo inmóvil. La máscara despareció dejando ver a la chica de cabello negro ahora corto hasta sus hombros pero con sus brillantes ojos y una sonrisa

-toshiro –le abraza

-m-mizore- le corresponde – al fin apareces niñata tonta

Se aleja y le mira con el seño fruncido

-como qué al fin apareces –grito molesta- estuve 2 años entrenando para poder estar contigo ¡idiota! ¡Me mate entrenando y estudiando! ¡Para qué tú idiota me vengas a decir "al fin apareces niñata tonta"! ¡tienes suerte de qué te ame idiota!

-… ¿me amas?

-¡y-yo no dije eso!-dijo sonrojada volteando la mirada

-si lo dijiste –le tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara y le rodeo con los brazos -¿me amas?

-¿y tú lo haces?

-yo pregunte primero

-y yo te pregunto ahora

-respóndeme

-respóndeme tú, capitán

-tú primero… vizard

Se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un profundo e intenso beso que habían deseado por los últimos años, se separaron cuando ya no quedaba oxigeno en ellos, jadeando mirándose a los ojos

-arigato…-dijeron al unisonó

-¿y eso?-pregunto ella

-por esperarme

-por buscarme –sonrió alegre

De la nada aparecieron shinji y hiyori

-bienvenido taicho-san

-hirako… suragaki… qué quieren

-pone a la chica a prueba, si vemos qué es buena podemos dártela y llévatela a los escuadrones, si no es buena, entrenara y volverás en 2 años mas

-¡ustedes no me ponen reglas!

-acepto –dijo la chica muy decidida

-shinji le apuesto a esta niña

- de acuerdo

La batalla comenzó con ataques simples , pero cada vez se hacían más fuertes , shikai contra shikai , su zampakutoh tipo viento qué con cada corte dejaba salir una gran corriente de aire cortándole de apoco al capitán , luego bankai contra la máscara , la pelea se hacía cada vez más interesante para los dos espectadores , al ver el potencial de la chica qué por dos años había sido su alumna , una alumna excepcional con increíble potencial , qué si no fuera por qué el gotei no aceptaba humanos como shinigami , ella podía haber digna de ser capitán , ella ya no era humana era un vizard

-mira ya casi acaban

-¿cómo lo sabes, idiota?

-mírala, está decidida a irse, y el ya está cansado… esta niña a entrenado semanas enteras

-lo sé, ¿olvidas que yo estuve ahí, idiota?

El rubio se quedo mirando atentamente sin escuchar mas las quejas de la chica rubia atentamente como la chica había mejorado , varias veces tuvo qué dejar la máscara no superando los 3 minutos y medio

El último ataque de ambos, ambos jadeando cansados llenos de heridas en todo el cuerpo, la katana negra de la chica comenzó a adquirir más reiatsu, asiéndole qué adquieres más poder

-hirameke (destella)-susurro y la energía de la zampakutoh comenzó a brillar

-hyoryu senbi

Dieron su último golpe, cuando las zampakutoh comenzaron a brillar dejándole sin ver lo último ocurrido con ellos

-gracias a todos –dijo sonriendo la chica con un parque en la mejilla- gracias por entrenarme

-no es nada, itsuka-san… es una lástima qué los vizard no hayan venido a despedirse

-ya sabes… no son bueno en esas cosas-ríe un poco-gracias por todo

-no pensé qué esa niña te hubiera vencido hitsugaya

-urusai shihoin… la deje ganar

-claro qué si –dijo sarcástica- ¿crees qué la recibirán bien?

-are qué lo hagan, está bajo mi cuidado

-¿tú la cuidaras a ella o ella a ti?

-urusai

La senkaimon se abrió ante, dejando ver a un pelirrojo alto, la chica sonrió y salto sobre el abrazándole

-¡renji!

-¿m-mizore?

-qué alegría verte

-¿la conoces?-pregunto el peliblanco

-¿la conoce?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-si ella es….

-él es el chico qué te conté renji-le interrumpió ella

-n-no me dijiste qué era un capitán

-¿tenía qué mencionarlo?-pregunto riéndose

-baka-le remueve el cabello- oe, lamento lo de tú cabello… sabes que no fue mi intensión, aun así sigue sin crecer

-lo sé , eso ya fue hace un año no importa –ríe

-bueno, ya nos vamos-dijo el peliblanco serio

-lo lamento renji, nos vemos allá

-¡¿vas a la soul society?

-así es, nos vemos luego

Se despidió con la mano del pelirrojo y entro con el chico peliblanco al oscuro túnel hacia la soul society fueron en silencio sin mirarse, caminado por el oscuro hasta qué el peliblanco interrumpió aquel silencio

-dime… ¿qué le dijiste a abarai de mi?

-qué… me gustabas –dijo sonrojada- y qué… de verdad solo entrene para irme contigo por que abandonar tú lugar no es opción… el me ayudo a entrenar y… me corto el cabello pero fue un accidente… me gusta así… es más fácil… de cuidar

-me gusta… no esta mal

-gracias toshiro

-ya casi llegamos

-toshiro –le detiene tomándole de la mano –y-yo…

-mizore…-le besa – te amo…

Se abrió la senkaimon delante de ellos dejando ver la soul society, desde los bosques del rukongai con el sol saliendo en un hermoso amanecer

-bienvenida a casa…

Fin ~~~~

No quedo tan bueno quizás.-. Bueno era para darle un final con arcoíris y maripositas

Gracias por leerme y gracias a esa personita especial q me ase escribir mis fic y es mi inspiración


End file.
